Wolf's Rage
by darkakiyama
Summary: what happens when the CCS gang meets the DD's from all four seasons, only to fight a werewolf? tai,takato,jp,daisuke,takya,syaoran,and ryo get biten. yaoi latter on in the story. R


**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Digimon. This is my first FanFic so I hope you like it for the most part.**

**Guide:**

"**Blah"normal speech**

_**Blahthoughts**_

_**'blah'mind speech**_

**Wolf's Rage**

**Chapter 1: Night 1 Pt. 1**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

It's a beautiful day in the forest. The sun was shinning and the birds were singing there heads off. Although, I really wasn't paying much attention tall of that stuff, for all I knew, a bear could come crashing through the forest I wouldn't have noticed. I was to absorb watching the back of my boyfriend, Syaoran Li. Even though half his back was blocked out by his sleeping gear and bag, I could still see his muscular back poke out form the sides slightly. He told me that when he wasn't training to be good at martial arts, he would go to his gym and workout. He's tall, well, a lot taller than me anyway. He's now 6'2'' while I'm a wimpy 5'5''. Oh, I almost forget to tell the reason why we're in the forest in the first place, well, it all started about a week ago. He'd asked me if I'd ever gone camping before, and when I told him that I haven't gone once, I saw in his eyes that he was already thinking up a plan…

_**-Flash Back-**_

"_So, let me get this straight, you've never gone camping before!" Syaoran practically shouted, shock in his voice._

"_Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?" I said, giving him a confused look. The only thing he did was stare at me and started laughing his head off at me._

"_What's so funny?" I asked, now on the verge of getting angry._

"_You…are…" he said in between breathes, but stopped himself short when he saw the massive death glare I was giving him._

"_Well, I can't help it if I haven't gone camping once in my life."_

"_I'm sorry," he said, now calming down to a fit of giggles, "It's just that, well, do you want to go on a mapping trip with me? If you want, we can bring Tomoyo and Eriol with us. To make it like a romantic weekend for you and me and them." He said a little sheepishly_

"_Oh Syaoran, sure I want to go. And it'll be fun with Eriol and Tomoyo there. God knows that they need to get away from the city." I said with a wide grin plastered on my face._

_**-End of Flash Back-**_

And that's how we came to be walking in the forest. Tomoyo, my nearest and dearest friend, her boyfriend, Eriol, were walking just ahead of Syaoran and me. We decided to walk like this to give Tomoyo and Eriol some alone time as we got closer to the campsite. The good thing was that since it was the summer holidays, we didn't have to worry about school or homework. I had just turned 19 and Syaoran 21, except for Tomoyo and Eriol. They had just turned 18 themselves.

It's sort of funny now that I think about it. Walking together always brought attention to us as we would walk down the street or in malls. But the reason why is because of our physical contrast to each other.

For starters, I have shoulder length auburn hair and I have emerald green eyes. My skin is a nice creamy ivory color with just a hint of a tan. I also have a very athletic looking body too, but thankfully I still have a very feminine figure.

Tomoyo has very dark lavender hair that reaches past her thighs, though right now she has it in a braded pony tail. Her eyes are also lavender in color, only about 3 shades lighter with a hint of silver in them. She also has light skin also; it's a little lighter than mine even. What I find interesting is that I know she doesn't exercise as much as I do, but she still has that typical hour glass look to her figure.

Her boyfriend Eriol has dark navy blue hair that almost looks black when light doesn't strike it. His eyes a very deep crystal dark blue; the same color of the ocean. He also has a slim build but with some definition here and there due to his training with Syaoran.

Syaoran on the other hand has a very large build. He has wide shoulders that give him that classic v-shape all guy hope to achieve. He also has the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. Come to think about it, I think that that was the first part of him that I fell in love with. His eyes are a deep honey amber color with traces of yellow here and there, giving him almost wolf-like eyes. I both love and hate his hair though. Every friggin time I tried to tame the unholy nightmare that is his hair, it would always, and I mean ALWAYS, go back to the way it was. Okay, that's the part I hate, the part that I love is that it's also a mix of amber and brown, but more brown than amber, but was as soft as baby's hair.

By the time we got over to the campsite, the sun was already setting in the west. We were shocked; however, to see that there were already three tents there, with a small fire in front of them. They were set up in a way that they all faced inward and towards the fire.

When we approached the tents, we heard a gentle snoring coming form the tent on the left form the tent that was actually facing the fire. But we heard it stop when I stepped on a twig, causing it to crack.

"Akira, is that you out there?" came the voice of a female out of the middle tent.

"No, I'm in here with Danni patching up his wounds again." This time, it was the voice of a male that rang out form the tent on the left-hand side of the tent from where the female voice issued.

"Well, if you're in there, then whose outside?" she exclaimed, alarm in her voice.

Just then, the face of a boy popped out of the tent from the tent where the male voice came from.

He had three lope earrings in each ear and what looked like two little silver balls on both of his cheeks. He also had short spiky brown hair that was somewhat parted down the middle. His eyes were wide with shock at seeing us, but I was able to notice that they were a light hazel brown.

When he stood up and out of the tent, we were all dumbstruck at his size. He was as tall as Syaoran and about as built, but only slightly smaller.

**_Oh my god!_** I though, **_he doesn't look older than us. He only looks like he's, what, only 11 or 14! BUT HE'S SO FUCKING TALL! _**My mind yelled at me.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here!" he demanded, anger now replaced his initial shock.

By now, the owner of the female came out of her tent. She had long straight, black hair with streaks of dark crimson red here and there. Her eyes were a deep shade of crimson, the color of red wine. Her eyes were also filled with rage and apprehension. But they also held something else. Fear.

By this time, Syaoran and Eriol had moved between them and Tomoyo and me.

"Who the hell are you guys!" This time, it was the girl who spoke.

"We should be asking you the same thing! This is our camping spot." Syaoran said, taking a step forward. He some how managed to summon his sword and was ready to strike. Eriol had also summoned his staff.

The two of them were a little taken a back at seeing Syaoran and Eriol summon their weapons of choice. But soon, they too summoned weapons of their own.

She held a bow and arrow, the bow having strange yet beautiful engravings on it. She held the arrow at the ready, waiting to be fired in a heart beat. He on the other hand, pulled a dagger with the same symbols as the girl's bow, from inside of his shirt.

A silence so profound fell upon us. We all just stood there; staring at each other, waiting for someone, anyone, to make the first move. It was so quiet, we could hear each other breathe, the crackling of the fire, and strangely, the sound of someone moaning in pain?

**Akira's P.O.V.**

This was not good. Not good at all.

For one thing, I have my big brother lying in his tent, half dead and semi-conscious due to an attack he suffered earlier this week after he left his other group of friends by God only knows what. And now this! A group of four strangers just walked up to the place we set up camp to give Danni a chance to heal form all of his wounds.

I didn't notice them because I'd fallen asleep after changing Danni's bandages. What woke me up was the sound of my sister Misoka calling out to me asking if I was outside.

"No," I said, "I'm in here with Danni, patching him up." I finished, confused about my sister's stupid question.

"Well, if you're in there, then whose outside?" she said; panic gripping her voice

I froze. I could tell that she was freaked by the tone of her voice. **_Holy shit! Did what attacked Danni come back to finish the job? _**I thought, fear now running through me like water. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that Danni had finally woken up after two days of being unconscious.

I poked my head out of his tent to se a shocked group of four people consisting of two guys and two girls. I guess they were as surprised to see me as I was them. But I think their surprise moved on to something else as I stood up in front of them.

I didn't even notice that one of the guys pulled out a sword and the other pulled out a long staff.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing here!" I demanded. Hell, I didn't wither to trust them or not. For all I knew, they're the ones who practically but Danni on his death bed.

Just then Misoka stepped out of her tent. I could tell just be looking at her that she was willing to kill, maim, and or torture who ever or what caused so much harm to Danni. Even though he was the oldest of the three of us, Misoka was protective of him, just like he was with us. And to see him reduced to a half-dead state, it was just too much. I remember back when we were little that Danni would always play with us, making sure we at all of our food, and to mend our wounds and comfort us in the process.

"Who the hell are you?" she practically yelled; her voice dripping with rage.

"We should be asking you the same thing." The guy with the sword said while taking a step forward, but right now, I didn't care.

"**_Akira, summon your dagger get ready for a fight."_** I heard her thoughts in my head. I nodded in silent agreement and summoned my Trinity Dagger and she summoned her Infinity Bow.

But just as we were about to launch an attack, a soul-wrenching howl rang out through the entire forest. I spun around in all directions, trying desperately to hone in from which direction the sound was coming form, but I couldn't. The sound seemed to be coming form every point in the forest at once. After a while, all I could hear was Danni moaning slightly in pain.

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

"Syaoran, what was that?" Sakura asked, fear dripping form her ever word. I could clearly see the extreme fear in those emerald orbs of hers.

"I don't know Sakura. Hey, Eriol, do you have any idea what that sound was?"

"No, I don't. Although I wish I did. Tomoyo my love, can you do me a favor?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Y-Y-Yes?" she said shakily.

"Could you please stop trying to crush my ribs and let me breath?" he asked, starting to turn a little bit blue.

"Oh I'm sorry Eriol, it-its just that I-I-I'm so scared." She managed to say before starting to shake out of fright.

I was about to say something but was cut off by shouting.

"Misoka, you can't be serious? We can't move him in the state that he's in. if we do, he could die on us!" said the guy I now know to be called Akira. He was arguing with he girl called Misoka.

"Akira, we have to. If we don't, whatever attacked him might come back to finish the job and kill us both in the process." She yelled back.

"Well, if we do, what if that thing decides to come and attack **while **we're moving him? We can't defend him and ourselves at the same time you know."

"We can only try. And shut up with the 'what ifs' crap."

I continued to watch them, arguing about moving someone who was badly injured. Someone named Danni. All the while I was formulating a plan of action.

"Syaoran, what are you thinking?" Sakura asked me, causing me to loose my train of thought.

"Nothing, Sakura." I lied. I really don't know why I did it, but I did. Walking up to the fighting duo, I was surprised to find them laughing softly.

"Yeah, yeah I know you're right, like always, Misoka. But I still think it's a bad idea to move him." He sighed in self-defeat.

"Move who?" I asked curiously, but cautiously.

"Move our brother. Oh, and sorry for overreacting to you just showing up. We thought that you guys were the one's who'd hurt him." Akira explained with an impish grin on his face.

"Maybe I can help, well you let me see him?" asked Eriol. He knew how to treat and mend many kinds of injuries. Including supernatural ones.

"Well, okay. By the way, my name is Misoka Hikari. The tall brunet stuffing his face full of chocolate is our little brother Akira. And the one in the tent is our older brother Danni." She finished formally, but with a sigh at the end.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Syaoran Li, and this is my girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto. The girl over there trying to strangle her boyfriend is Tomoyo Daidouji, and her victim is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

We all bowed respectfully to each other as Eriol entered Danni's tent.

The sight that greeted us as Eriol pulled back the tent flap was both frightening and sad at the same time.

There, on the floor, was a young man who was cling to life itself. Even though he was covered in bandages, I could still see his blood seep through them. His right eye had an eye patch over it. He had bite marks on his legs and arms, and deep slash marks cross his midsection, his chest, and his back. He looked like he fought some kind of bear or something in the forest.

"What happened to him?" I asked while Eriol started his examination.

"We don't know. One minute, he was off looking for some berries, next minute, he comes back a bloody mess saying something attacked him." She said, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Akira, Syaoran, I need your help. I need to turn him onto his side so I can examine his back." Said Eriol; cutting through my thoughts.

"Misoka is there a river near here?" he asked.

"Yes, but its too dangerous to go anywhere right now what with whatever did this to Danni out there in the forest."

"But I need river water to mix with some healing herbs that I have. Sakura, you go with her okay? Tomoyo, you stay here and help me with Akira and Syaoran."

"But I want to-"She was about to go into protest but was cut off by another howl-like cry ringing through the forest again.

"Okay, I'll stay and help." She said without a second thought. I had to stifle a laugh because of her quickness to say 'yes'.

"Eriol, please hurry, Danni's having trouble breathing!" cried Akira, who was now on the brink of tears. The dopy smile long ago left his face.

Akira was right. Danni was wheezing and gasping for air. Just then he coughed up a lot of blood.

**_Oh my god, _**I thought, **_he's droning in his own blood!_**

"Sakura, go, hurry! Now!" I shouted at her.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. She looked so frightened. She looked at me worriedly, as if not knowing what to say, think, or do.

"**_Use Fly if you have to, but hurry!" _**I shouted in her head.

"**_But what if they don't know about magic?"_** she asked, her worries screaming in my mind.

"_**It doesn't matter right now! Just go before it's too late to save Danni!"**_

And with that, Sakura and Misoka ran off into the night and into the forest. **_I don't know why, _**I thought, **_but I got a bad felling that things are really going to start heating up around here pretty soon._**


End file.
